worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Fischbach I
King Oliver Fischbach I (d. 52) was a Human man and the first King of Cartham, ruling from Year 30 until his death. Oliver was the founder of the ruling royal House Fischbach. Biography Early life Oliver was born early in the first century, and some believe he was the first Human to be created by the Goddess. First Elven War and royalty At the end of the First Elven War, it became clear that the Elves could not agree on a leader of the fledgling kingdom of Cartham. It is believed that the Goddess herself assigned Oliver as the King of Cartham in order to promote a fair government. Regardless, House Fischbach was established as the royal family of Cartham in Year 30, with Oliver as its head. The Healleaf Elves were the first to swear fealty to Oliver and the newly-established royal family. The Warthorn Elves were close behind, sending their best warriors to protect the king as the Crownguard. The other Elves and various human lords also swore fealty in time. In Year 32, Oliver married Guinevere Percy. They would have only one known son, Oliver Fischbach II. War of the Serpent The Ambersight Elves remained embittered by the outcome of the First Elven War. They believed themselves superior to their Elven brethren, who they looked down upon for submitting to the lesser, unevolved humans. In May of Year 50, the Queen of Labhruinn, which had remained a sovereign city-state, Queen Ianira, was killed under mysterious circumstances. Ianira's husband King Aleron and their daughter Tourmaline claimed that Oliver had sent assassins to kill the Queen. Though Oliver denied these claims, explaining that he bore no ill will toward the Ambersight, the Elves mounted an attack against the royal Fischbach family and the other clans of Elves, beginning the War of the Serpent. Even though the Ambersight Elves viewed Oliver and the royal family as a great threat, Oliver refused to take sides in the conflict, as he saw Tourmaline and Aleron's actions as thinly veiled provocation. However, near the close of the war, Oliver joined the fighting to protect his people, and led the Royal Army and the Elven forces in an offensive against Labhruinn. The Battle of Labhruinn resulted in the destruction of the city, though notably leaving the castle and the library standing. Only a handful of the combatants in the battle survived, and Oliver himself perished shortly thereafter due to the wounds he sustained. Legacy Even so, Oliver's final military action dealt a heavy blow to the Ambersight Elves, who had been defeated in a devastating victory for the Fischbachs. Aleron and Tourmaline were forced to swear fealty to the Fischbachs, no longer ruling the Gladmoran plain as a sovereign state. The Royal Army remained in Labhruinn for several years to ensure the Ambersight remained faithful to their new king. The Unity Shrine was also built as a gift to the city, though it was destroyed almost fifty years later. Oliver has been regarded as one of Cartham's great kings, known for his bravery and intelligence. On the other hand, he is most hated by the Ambersight Elves, who blame him and his son for their "enslavement" to the humans and the death of their beloved Queen Ianira. Physical appearance Oliver was a tall, broad-shouldered, and powerful in appearance. He was said to be very charismatic and commanding. His crown was a simple circlet of steel set with big, square-cut rubies. Personality & traits Oliver is seen as an enigma. He was a solitary person with few friends. He was a great warrior but never entered tourneys. He remained faithful to his wife. While he was harsh with those who defied him, he was generous to those who bent the knee. Despite claims that he was placed in power by the Goddess herself, Oliver was apparently not particularly pious, and only followed the Goddess for political reasons. Etymology Oliver is derived from "Olivier", a Norman French form of a Germanic name such as Alfher (composed of the elements "alf", meaning "elf", and "hari", meaning "army, warrior") or Old Norse name such as "Aleifr" (meaning ancestor's descendant, derived from "anu", meaning "ancestor", and "leifr", meaning "descendant"). The spelling was altered by association with Latin "oliva", meaning "olive tree". Fischbach is a habitional name from a place called Fischbach, or a topographic name for someone living by a stream, "bach", noted for its fish "visch". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Married Individuals Category:Battle of Labhruinn participants Category:1st century deaths Category:House Fischbach